User's Drag Rush: Season 2
User's Drag Rush: Season 2, is a fan made series and sequel to User's Drag Rush: Season 1 created by Nicholas424. 11 queens will battle for the title of "Wiki Drag Superstar", a spot on the judging panel for next season (hopefully) and the cover picture for next of the next season. Contestants Contestants Progress :█ The contestant won User's Drag Race. :█ The contestant was a runner-up. :█ The contestant was eliminated in third place before the final lip-sync. :█ The contestant won the main challenge along with another contestant. :█ The contestant won the main challenge. :█ The contestant was one of the best but did not win the main challenge. :█ The contestant was on the winning team, but didn't win the main challenge. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two but neither was eliminated. :█ The contestant was one of the worst but did not place in the bottom two. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two and won the showdown. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two lost the showdown and was eliminated. :█ This contestant was disqualified for breaking show rules. :█ The contestant was voted Ms. Congeniality. :█ The contestant returned and appeared in the Finale episode of the competition. Episodes 'Episode 1: ''"First Impressions" * '''Main Challenge: The first challenge is the same as Season 1...Come up with a fierce entrance quote for you queen. You have 24 hours to send me your looks. * Runway Theme: Category is... First Impressions * Main Challenge Winner: Aquaria * Main Challenge Prize: Immunity from the next elimination and Team Captain * Bottom Two: Katya and Naomi Smalls * Showdown Theme: Girly Drag * Eliminated: Katya Entrance Quotes: * Aquaria: "Some queens chose to read books I chose to turn looks got all them bitches gaggin and I know they shook" * Bianca: "According to the wether centres hurricane Bianca is about to hit the competition" * Delusion: "Everyone else... Sashay Away." * Farrah: "So this is what it look like..." * James: "Welcome to the freakshow!" * Katya: *didn't submit* * Milk: "Lap it up!" * Naomi: *didn't submit* * Oujo: "ただいま～！ (I'm home!)" * Ryu: "All the way from Tokyo! Ryu Hakije, the Dragon Queen is here, bitches!" * Shea: "Get ready for Slay Coulee, because I'm gonna snatch ALL your edges." 'Episode 1 Looks' Runway Theme: ' First Impressions '''Showdown Theme: ' Girly Drag Aquaria= |-| Bianca Del Rio= |-| Delusion= |-| Farrah Moan= |-| James Majesty= |-| Katya= |-| Milk= |-| Naomi Smalls= |-| Oujo-chan= |-| Ryu Hakije= |-| Shea Coulee= '''Episode 2: ''"From Drag Queen to Author" * '''Main Challenge:' Come up with a book title and advertising line for your autobiography. (A book cover is optional) * Runway Theme: Category is... Hats Incredible * Main Challenge Winner: ''' * '''Main Challenge Prize: Team Captain and First pick * Bottom Two: * Showdown Theme: * Eliminated: Book Titles and Lines: * Aquaria: * Bianca: * Delusion: * Farrah: * James: * Milk: * Naomi: * Nina: * Oujo: * Ryu: * Shea: 'Episode 2 Looks' 'Runway Theme: ' Hats Incredible 'Showdown Theme: ' TBA Aquaria= |-| Bianca Del Rio= |-| Delusion= |-| Farrah Moan= |-| James Majesty= |-| Milk= |-| Naomi Smalls= |-| Nina Bo'Nina Brown= |-| Oujo-chan= |-| Ryu Hakije= |-| Shea Coulee= Category:Seasons Category:User's Drag Rush Category:User's Drag Rush Season 2 Category:Nicholas424